


The Prince and the Pauper: A royal Twist.

by WitchsbrewCauldron3



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV), The Prince and the Pauper - All Media Types
Genre: Evil captain, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Lost Love, Mark Twain - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Re-Telling, References to Shakespeare, dual role, long lost princess, switch places, the prince and the pauper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchsbrewCauldron3/pseuds/WitchsbrewCauldron3
Summary: Mickey and his friends found two girls lost in the woods; one without a memory of her past, the other who holds a dark secret. One day, they found themselves in the castle and they met the Prince; who looks just like Mickey. The Prince always wanted to go out into the world, so when the boys switched places, they discovered a shocking secret of the two girls' past.A re-telling of Disney's The Prince and the Pauper.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> DixieMame and twisted-wind inspired me to this first Disney Fan-fiction. This is a re-written version of the Prince and the Pauper, but with a twist.
> 
> (c) I don't own Disney.

* * *

In a kingdom in the far north of England, lived a King and his beloved wife. Who rule their land and their people fairly and wisely and they intern were beloved by their people.

Though they were very sad, for they both wished for many years to have a child, until finally their wish was granted; a princess was born and they named her, Marianne. A great holiday was proclaimed threw out the kingdom, to cerebrate the birth of the new princess.

Lords and Ladies and many noblemen came to cerebration to bring gifts for the baby princess. Even the good and wise King from London attended the ceremony with his young son, Prince Michael.

The two Kings greeted each other with great joy and beckoned the young and shy Prince who held a small chest in his hands, to greet the North King.

The Queen gently guided Prince to the cradle where the baby Princess lay. He peered in the cradle and look upon the Princess; who just woken from her nap and saw with her blue eyes the curious little mouse boy staring back at her. And she gave him a cute little smile.

“Aww, she likes you,” The Queen smiled fondly.

The young Prince was surprised by what the Queen said and looked back the baby who was now held out her tiny hands as if to reach him.

“Would you like to hold her?” The Queen asked him, as she picked her baby from the cradle.

Prince Michael looked at his Father to see if he can, the King nodded his head at him as he gave his permission.

The little Prince placed the small chest on the floor next to the cradle and held out his arms to the Queen. The Queen gently placed the baby in the Prince’s arms, carefully minding her head. The baby wiggled a bit, but he held tightly so he won’t drop her and then the little Princess reached out her tiny hand and began playing his round ears. It wasn’t a hard tug, but a small fondle that made Prince Michael feel ticklish.

This made him giggle and the baby smile as he hugged her in his arms. The remembered the gift his Father want him to give to the baby. He carefully handed the baby Princess back to the Queen and went to where he put the small chest. He opened it and went back to the baby and dangled a small locket over the baby.

The locket was an oval shape with a rose emblem design on the front of the lid.

The little baby played with the locket as it dangled over her. The queen accepts the locket from the little Prince and promised him she’ll give to her child when she’s a bit older. The Prince was glad and gave the baby a gentle kiss on her cheek.

At that tender moment, the King of the North and his friend both got the same idea, that each family will visit each other on every summer for they children to bond in hopes of one day they will marry and unite the Kingdoms.

But there was someone amongst the guests who was not pleased by Marianne’s birth and thought of a wicked plan.

* * *

A Few years have passed since the christening of Princess Marianne, on each year in the summer the King of England would come from London with his son, Prince Michael to visit the North Kingdom and spend their time with North King and his family.

Little Princess Marianne always loves it when Prince Michael when he comes to stay at her home. She always looked out of her window; while her nurse and ladies in waiting attended to her and waited until she sees the royal party approaching the castle. She even wore the locket he gave, in fact she never took it off.

As soon as she heard the horsemen approaching the gate, she would rush out of her room with her nurse and the ladies in waiting trailing after her with her hair half finished and race down to the castle grounds to greet the King and Prince Michael with her family.

Little Marianne always greeted Prince Michael with affection and they would run off to play in the castle gardens. During the evening before they go to bed, they would listen to some of Nurse’s stories of fairy tales and the olden days.

Whenever their parents get to with their business, young Prince Michael and Princess Marianne would get up to their mischief, playing pranks on Donald; the Prince’s valet, who in turn would try to get back at them and they ended up being scolded by Horace; Michael’s teacher and Clara; Marianne’s nurse.

But they were always together whenever summer comes, but when the summer ends, Prince Michael’s family had to move back to London. Marianne tearfully begged Prince Michael not to go back to London or to take her with him. But her family told her he had to go, but he’ll be back again next summer.

So the two friends say their goodbyes and they part. During the autumn, winter and spring seasons, Marianne would sit at the window watching the seasons go by and waiting for summer to start so she can be with Michael again.

But they will never see each other in the next summer.

* * *

One day, a terrible thing happened. A fire erupted from the inside of the castle destroying everything in its path, some of the servants; who survived the blaze, fled away as the castle burned to the ground.

The King of England heard the news he and his army made hast to the North and what a horrifying sight met the King’s eyes. For there was nothing left of the castle, but a blackened ruin. Nurse Clara; one of the survivors of the fire, came to the King to report to him on what became of the North Kingdom.

* * *

She told him was she was awaken by the smell of smoke along with the whole castle. The castle staff ran about like chickens as they tried to get away from the hot furnace. But Clara first had to get the King and queen out of the castle, she went to the royal bedchamber and what she found there made her sick with shock. She found the bodies of the King and the Queen, they had been murdered. 

Who had done this terrible deed, Clara did not know the assassins who killed them. After she witnessed the scene of the crime, a sudden fear welled up in her heart at the thought of Marianne might have suffered the same fate too.

So she raced to the nursery as fast as her clawed feet would carry her. As soon she got to the nursery she flung the door open, but she found the Princess’s bed was empty. She looked round the room, including under the bed but found no trace of her. 

Desperately she called the Princess’s name then she heard a creaking noise coming from the wall. A secret door, that she didn’t; know was there, from the wall opened and there hiding at the entrance of the tunnel was the kitchen maid and she had the Princess with her; who was clutching onto her locket.

Nurse Clara was extremely relieved that Marianne wasn’t harmed, she asked the maid what happened. The maid reported to her that when she was finished cleaning the dishes, she spotted some strangers dressed in black was sneaking round the castle and overheard them saying something about having murdered the royal family, the princess was now next.

Panicked at what she heard, she raced through the servant quarters tunnel to get to the Princess’s chamber. Woke the princess from her bed and quickly hid themselves inside the wall to avoid the danger. They didn’t dare come out until they heard her voice.

Nurse Clara went to the secret to door to take the children’s hands and get themselves out of the room. But the fire had spread to the door, there was no escape for them. But the Kitchen maid pulled the nurse’s hand.

“Come this way,” She shouted, “out of the servants’ quarters!”

The kitchen maid guided them through the secret passage to where the kitchen was and ran out of the kitchen door. They took two horses from the stables and ride away from the castle.

They ran so far into the woods, when they were suddenly ambushed by the black robed men on horses. Both Nurse Clara and the Kitchen Maid and the Princess were separated from each other.

Nurse Clara escape unharmed but she did not know what became of the kitchen maid and the Princess.

Many people of the North mourned for the death of their beloved King and Queen, but what became of the Princess? No one knows what became of the little Princess or even if she was still alive.

The King of England sent out a lot of soldiers to search far and wide for the lost Princess, but they found no trace of her.

And as for the young Prince, he never saw his beloved friend again and remained sorrowful for a long time.

* * *

As they years passed, there was still no sign of the Princess or the missing kitchen maid. But by and by, the good King became ill. And a darkness fell over the countryside.

As the King grew weaker, his Captain of the guard, a ruthless and a greedy man, saw his chance to rob and terrorise the people of England. And worst of all, in the King’s name.

It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the thieving Captain and his ruthless henchmen or solve the mystery of the North Kingdom fire and find the long lost Princess. Until one day…


	2. Until one day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! You'll be happy to know I got some new stories I'm planning to write this year and update the currant ones too, you may rest assured
> 
> I always loved the Disney version of the Prince and the Pauper and thought I might add a few more characters to the story that didn't to star in the film, including some from other Disney films as extras to the story.
> 
> (c) I don't own Disney or the characters

_The sound of thunder from the window woke a small girl from her sleep, she screamed in terror and dived under the bed clothes to block out the loud boom._

_The poor scared girl started to cry and wished desperately for the terrible noise to stop, then someone came into her room._

__

_She felt herself being picked up by someone who smelt of sandalwood; a boy she doesn’t remember who it was, sat on her bed and picked her up gently and held her safely in his arms._

__

_“It’s all right, there no need to be scared,” the boy gently comfort her, “the storm’s outside it won’t harm you, don’t worry I’ll protect you.”_

__

_And he began to sing to her a soft lullaby that made her stop crying._

__

_She snuggled into the stranger’s warm arms as he continued his haunting lullaby._

__

_The lullaby sounded so familiar and sweet yet she can’t remember who sang it… then all of a sudden, she felt something licking her nose._

* * *

The first thing that Mary Mouse sees when she woke up was a black and white kitten with yellow eyes and a small pink nose, licking her nose and gave a cute meow as if to say good morning.

“Figaro,” Mary was startled by her cat; who woke her from her dream and she heard someone giggling at her predicament.

Figaro hopped of the bed as Mary rose from her straw and ragged bed and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tiredness. And look up to see who it was that giggled.

“Oh good morning, Minnie,” She greeted her sister; who laid her clothes at the end of her bed.

Minnie Mouse was her older sister, she wore a poor peasant clothes in the colour of blue with a pale blue cloth on her head, with her round ears wrapped round the cloth.

“Sorry that Figaro woke you up from dreamland, Mary,” Minnie apologised, “but it’s about time we got up now, Clarabelle needs some help to feed the children their breakfast.”

“Ok, Minnie,” Mary answered.

Mary got dressed in her green peasant clothes and wrapped her pale green cloth around her head, minding her ears as she tied the knot in place.

And she went to her secret place where only she and Minnie know its location; which was the loose floor board where she kept her gold locket wrapped up in a piece of cloth, that she had ever since she was little.

Minnie help her tie the locket around her neck and went down the old staircase with Figaro follow them at their feet.

* * *

Both Minnie and Mary lived in an orphanage in London, owned by Clarabelle the cow; the caretaker of the orphanage.

At the end of the staircase, they spotted Clarabelle, along with her assistant, Ortensia the cat, cooking by the fireplace with a cauldron full of porridge, but there was a very small amount of the porridge and it will not be enough to feed all the children.

So Minnie and Mary did their best to help Clarabelle out by making bread and fetch some eggs from the only hen in the henhouse.

Food was getting scarce because the Captain of the King’s guard and his weasel men stole their food from them in the King’s name, which the children find so unfair and dishonourable. This unjustified act makes every one in town and the poor orphan children very hungry.

But Mary, Minnie and Clarabelle did their best to hide their food in the best hiding places in the house, so the guards won’t ever find them.

“The porridge is almost ready, girls,” Clarabelle announced as she taste the porridge. “Ortensia, would you be so kind as to get the children, I’m sure they must be awake by now.”

"Right away, Clarabelle,” Ortensia saluted and ran upstairs to the children’s room.

Ortensia was also an orphan and Minnie and Mary’s friend; who helps out Clarabelle take care of the children since she, Minnie and Mary are the oldest.

She wore a purple peasant clothes and wears a lilac scarf on her head with her pointy cat ears sticking out.

Minnie and Mary arrange the table with the breakfast bowls, spoons and cups half full of milk. When they heard of sound of footsteps running about on the ceiling, then Ortensia came down the stairs with a line of children following her from behind.

Many of the children were all different types of animals, there were three rabbits; one was named Skippy and his two sisters; Sis and Tagalong, a tortoise called Toby, a fox cub named Tod and a puppy named copper, one little mouse, a ginger kitten called Oliver, a piglet and triplet ducklings named Huey, Dewy and Louie.

The children gathered round the table and sat in their chairs and Clarabelle came rounds the cauldron of porridge and gave them each a bowl full. Clarabelle had a small bowl full along with Ortensia, Minnie and Mary, so that the children will have plenty to eat. Figaro drank his milk from the saucer by the fireplace.

After they finished breakfast, the children help out the girls wash up the dishes and put them away and clean up the house. When everything was done, the children put on their warmest clothes and went outside to play in the snow, meanwhile Clarabelle was preparing a small luncheon for some special friends of Minnie, Ortensia and Mary.

“Here you go, girls,” Clarabelle said as she gave them the food bundle, “it’s not much, but it will keep their strengths up.”

“Thanks so much, Clarabelle,” Minnie thanked her as she held the bundle, “I’m sure Mickey, Goofy and Oswald will appreciate it, after all you’ve done for us.”

“You’re welcome, my dears,” Clarabelle was deeply touched by their kind words, for she deeply loved the children as if they were her own. “but dress warmly, it’s very cold outside today.”

The girls put on their warm scarves, gloves and shawls to keep out the cold and set off through the door and into the cold, they waved goodbye to the children and Clarabelle as they went.

“See you later, my dears,” Clarabelle called after them, “and make sure Oswald stays out of trouble!”

“We will,” Ortensia assured her, “but he can be reckless, lucky but reckless,” she giggled quietly to the girls and went on their way.

* * *

As they walked through town to the main square near the castle, Minnie and Ortensia started chatting away, while Mary was lost in her world, thinking about the dream she kept having about the storm, the boy who smelled of sandalwood and the lullaby.

Lost in thought, she began to hum the same tune she heard in her dream as she played with her locket.

She had the locket ever since she was little girl, but she cannot open it, no matter what they tried to do. The locket had been jammed for a long time, so she doesn’t know how to open it.

_‘Who ever gave me this locket must really love me,’_ Mary thought as she gazed at her locket with a strange flower emblem.

“Mary,” the sound of Minnie’s voice made Mary jump out of her thoughts and looked up at her sister and Ortensia.

“I called your name a couple of times, but you didn’t answer,” Minnie said with concern, for she was worried about her younger sister, “where did you hear that tune, Mary?”

“Well, last night from that dream again, Minnie,” Mary answered her.

“The same one?” Minnie asked her with a surprise look, Mary nodded.

“What sort of dream was it, Mary?” asked Ortensia who was curious about the dream.

“Yes, it’s always the same one,” Mary explained to her, “ I dream I was in a dark room in a huge bed, it was raining outside at the window, then I was waken by the sound of thunderstorm.”

“I remember when I was little, I always was afraid of thunder and lightning, I was so scared by the noise that I started to cry. Then I heard someone, someone I don’t know exactly who, came into the room and picked me up and hugged me and told me it’s ok, the storm won’t hurt you, I’ll protect you. Then he began to sing to me, the song was beautiful I stopped crying and snuggled back into his arms. I really enjoyed that dream, until Figaro woke me up by licking me on my nose.”

This made Minnie and Ortensia laugh, Mary gave them an annoyed face.

“Sorry, Mary,” Minnie apologised but still giggling, “I’m sure Figaro didn’t mean to interrupt your dream, but you had to admit that it was funny.”

“You know ever since the boys found you and Minnie in the woods,” Ortensia said thoughtfully as she remembered, “ you had no memory of your past, so maybe that dream you kept having may actually be a memory from your past.”

“Do you really think so,” Mary asked with curiosity.

“Maybe, but look on the bright side though,” Ortensia said brightly, “if it hadn’t been for Mickey, you and Minnie would have been lost in the woods forever.”

Mary noticed the blush on Minnie’s face, whenever they mentioned Mickey’s name she would always blush, there was no secret between them that Minnie has a huge crush on Mickey. Mary admired Mickey as a big brother, she couldn’t help but hoped that one day that it will official.

Mary still remembered the day many years ago when she and Minnie were found in the woods…

* * *

_Nine years ago…_

__

_Two little girls walked on through the woods for what seemed like for days, only to survive on berries that Minnie knew that were safe to eat and drank water from the river._

__

__

_But they’re growing tired and need to find a place to rest before it’s gets dark._

__

__

_“Minnie, where we going,” Little Mary asked her older sister with tiredness in her eyes. "I’m getting tired, how long do we have to walk?”_

__

__

_Minnie looked down at her poor sister with pity, wishing desperately for someway to life her spirits up._

__

__

_“We’re going to London, Mary,” Minnie explained to her, “it may take a long time for us to get to London, but we’ll be safe there.”_

__

__

_Minnie felt a tug on her hand and noticed that Mary really can’t carry on , so she thought of a solution and they stopped in their tracks._

__

__

_“Mary, hop on my back,” Minnie instructed her as she crouched down with her back to her, “I’ll carry you until we find shelter.”_

__

__

_Mary carefully climbed on to Minnie’s back and hosted her up and continued on their way._

__

__

_Mary fell asleep on they way as Minnie trudged on, following the river down south. Then Minnie looked up and saw that the sky was getting darker._

__

__

_‘Oh no, the sun’s setting,” Minnie thought as she panicked, ‘ I need to find shelter fast before it gets dark or the wild animals will be out. We need a miracle.” She wished desperately as she looked round for a cave or a hight tree to hide from the wild beasts._

__

__

_“Hello there, Miss,” a voice called to her, Minnie turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a mouse boy in peasant clothes and a yellow puppy dog by the river collecting logs. “Are you lost?”_

__

__

_The mouse boy noticed the shocked look on her face as if she seen a ghost. “Are you all right, do you need help?”_

__

__

_“Hey Mick, you ready to go yet,” another voice call out to the mouse boy from the woods, “Miss Clarabelle and the children are waiting for us in the wagon,” a third voice called after the second one, then out of the woods came a teenage dog boy; dressed in peasant clothes too, appeared by his side and a rabbit boy; who was about the same age as the boy mouse, they both looked to see Minnie and a little girl hanging on to her back._

__

__

_Minnie got over her shock and cautiously went over to them._

__

__

_“Please help us, we’re lost,” she pleaded to them desperately as the light from the sky was fading fast, “please could you be so kind as to point us to the next town, we’re on a journey and we need to find a safe place to spend the night.”_

__

__

_“Gosh, I afraid to say the next town is too far away for two little gals to travel alone,” the dog boy explained, “but where are ya heading?”_

__

__

_“We’re trying to get to London, sir,” Minnie answered when Mary woke up from her nap. “Who are they, Minnie,” she asked her sister as she peered at them from Minnie’s shoulder._

__

__

_“Well, Miss, my name is Mickey; Mickey Mouse,” the mouse boy introduced himself, “and these are my three best friends; my dog, Pluto,” he introduced his puppy; who gave a wag of its long black tail, “I’m Oswald, I’m Mickey’s brother ,” Oswald bowed to them, “and I’m Goofy, nice to meet ya, hyuck,” the dog boy greeted them._

__

__

_“Hello, I am Minnie and this my little sister, Mary,” she greeted them as put Mary back on the ground, Mary quickly hid behind Minnie’s skirt; feeling shy around strangers,“go on, Mary, say hello to them,” she urged her sister to be polite to them._

__

__

_“Hello, Mr. Goofy, Mr. Oswald and Mr. Mickey, nice to meet you,” Mary politely curtsy to them, having know idea why she curtsied like that, but Mickey and Goofy thought that was cute. And Pluto came over to Mary and greeted her with a friendly lick on her face. It made her giggle and she gave Pluto a hug, she like the friendly puppy._

__

__

_“Well, what do ya know, Pluto never warms up to strangers like that,” Mickey said in astonishment as he looked at Mary playing with Pluto, “he must really like ya.”_

__

__

_“Where did you say you were going, Miss Minnie,” Mickey asked her to make sure he heard correctly, “did you say you’re going to London?”_

__

__

_“That’s right, we’ve been travelling for… I don’t how long it has been since we were left alone,” Minnie answered with sorrow, the memories were painful to her and her sister. “We started our journey since the beginning of spring.”_

__

__

_“Gosh, you’ve been travelling for a whole week,” Goofy exclaimed in astonishment, “wow, I’m amazed that you lasted this long.”_

__

__

_“For a week?” Minnie exclaimed loudly, “I can’t believe that we made it this far.”_

__

__

_“You’re very lucky we found you,” Oswald said, “no child would have survived the journey you both had.”_

__

__

_“Hey, why don’t you both come with us?” Mickey suggested to the girls, “I’m sure Clarabelle will take care of you two, she always takes in children who don’t have a home anymore. She even took us in.”_

__

__

_“And we can give you a ride to London in our wagon,” Goofy offered as he and the others picked up their bundle of logs._

__

__

_“A ride to London?” Minnie asked, she could hardly believe their luck, “ Mary, did you hear that? We can get to London faster.”_

__

__

_“You mean we don’t have to walk anymore?” Mary asked excitedly as she played with Pluto._

__

__

_“That’s right, Mary,” Minnie replied as she took Mary’s had to help her stand up,“Oh thank you, thank you all so much, how we can ever repay you all?”_

__

__

_“Come on then, I sure Clarabelle and others are still waiting in the wagon,” Mickey offered his hand to her to take hold, Minnie was hesitant at first but gently placed her hand in his._

__

__

_“Let’s go then,” Oswald called over to them and the children set off through the woods towards the wagon, where Clarabelle and the other orphan children waiting for them. Naturally, Clarabelle took in Minnie and Mary as new members of the orphanage and promised them some food to have on their journey._

__

__

_Minnie and Mary sat in the wagon with the children, along with Mickey, Oswald, Goofy and Pluto, as Clarabelle drove the wagon through the woods on their way to London._

* * *

“Hey, look it’s starting to snow,” Ortensia shouted, Mary woke up from her memories of the past and looked up and indeed it was starting to snow.

“Kindling, Kindling,” a familiar voice called out through the snow, “fresh kindling!” 

“There’s Mickey and Pluto,” Minnie pointed towards them at the main square, “ I wonder where Goofy and Oswald are?”

“If I know my boyfriend, Minnie,” Ortensia guessed with a face of annoyance, “trying to rob the food from the royal provisioner or the weasel guards.”

“He’s very lucky that he never gets caught,” Mary commented, although she never approve of stealing but it helps keep the children’s stomach’s full, “right, Figaro?” Figaro gave an agreed meow as he rubbed against Mary’s leg.

* * *

“Kindling, kindling!” Mickey kept calling out to the people of London to come and buy his fire wood, his dog, Pluto helped him along by holding the other branches in his mouth.

“Fresh Kindling!” Mickey kept on calling to the few people who walked by them not bother to pay attention to them.

“Why you can’t cook dinner without a fire, can you, sir,” he tried to coxes the passing peasant to buy his fire wood, but he just kept walking, “sir?” Mickey had failed to get the customer and turned to his dog Pluto; who whimpered with hunger.

“Oh I know, fella,” Mickey comforted his best friend with a hug, “I’m hungry too.”

“Mickey, Pluto!” Mickey looked up and saw Minnie, Ortensia and Mary waving to them as they came towards him.

“Minnie, Ortensia, Mary, hi-ya,” Mickey welcomed them, Pluto bark excitedly and he bounded over to them and gave them lick on their faces. “Oh Pluto,” Mary giggled as she hugged him in return, even Figaro gave him a small lick on his nose to greet him.

“We brought you and boys some left over food from breakfast,” Minnie asked as she unraveled the bundle gave a piece of bread to Mickey and a small sausage to Pluto.

“Oh Min, you’re an angel,” Mickey complimented, he was always sweet on her, “and thank you too, Mary and Ortensia.”

“You’re welcome, Mick,” Mary smiled, “how'sHow’s your fire wood business going, Mickey?”

“Not going so well I’m afraid, Mary,” Mickey said disappointedly as he ate his bread, “I wasn’t able to sell any to anyone.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, Mickey,” Minnie consoled him, “I’m sure there’ll be someone who wants to buy to make a fire, don’t give up yet.”

“Aw shucks, Min,” Mickey blushed by her encouragement, “thanks a lot.”

“Hey Mickey, where’s Goofy and Oswald,” Ortensia asked him when she looked round for the boys, “please tell me he’s not off stealing food again?”

“Well, heh heh,” Mickey began nervously as he tugged his collar, Ortensia can be scary when she is mad. “He, um…”

“I knew it,” Ortensia screeched out loud with frustration, “I ruddy knew it, he’s at it again! And after all the trouble he nearly got himself into last time!”

“Don’t worry, Ortensia,” Mickey assured as he tried to soothe Ortensia’s temper down, “ I’m sure he’ll be OK, after all he is the lucky Rabbit.”

“He may be lucky, Mickey” Ortensia said, she couldn’t help but worry, “but how long will his luck last before it runs out?”

Everyone went gone quiet for the moment, trying not to think about the worst. Until Pluto gave a happy bark to alert them, they turned to his direction and saw Oswald; safe and sound, was walking sulkily towards the group.

“Oswald!” Ortensia cried out as she ran towards him and gave him a hug with relief. “Your safe, I’m so glad.” Oswald gave her a slight squeeze in return. Until Ortensia yanked his ears to reprimand him.

“How could you be so reckless to risk your neck again?” she scold her boyfriend, “Don’t you remember the last time you almost got caught?”

“I’m still got away, didn’t I,” Oswald defended, “my plan just sort of backfired that’s all. Besides, things are getting desperate, Ortensia, soon we won’t have enough food to feed the children, if we don’t do something.”

“You don’t think I know that,” Ortensia fired back as tears formed in her eyes, “I just can’t bare the thought of you hanging from the gallows, if that happens, I could not live without you.” 

Ortensia hid her face in Oswald shoulder and embraced him very tightly as Oswald gave her a slight squeeze in return.

“It will be OK, Ortensia,” Oswald comforted her, “I promise.”

“Dare I ask how it went, Ozzy?” Mickey asked, but Oswald shook his head and reveal an empty sack, “Not well,” Mickey signed as he took the hint.

“What happened, Oz?” Mary asked, when she notice the empty sack.

“There were too many henchmen guarding the food wagon and one of the guards had spotted me,” Oswald explained, the other gasped in horror, “I had to outrun them to get away. I got lucky enough to give them the slip.”

“Well, at least your safe,” said Minnie; who was relied that he wasn’t captured, “that what really matters.” As she handed him his piece of bread.

“Thanks a lot, Minnie,” Oswald said as he ate the bread.

“Snow cones!” The group turned to find Goofy trying to sell snow cones; that was made from fresh snow, “Hyuck, all kinds, sir.” He tried to persuade a passing peasant, “We got plain and rock and twig.”

“Hi-ya Goof,” Mickey over to him along with the group, “how’s business?”

“Gosh, Mickey, if I don’t get a customer soon, I’m gonna have to eat ‘em myself,” Goofy said in depression as he sat down by his stall, while holding one of his snow cones.

Minnie helpfully handed over the last of the bread to Goofy and began to eat it in small bites.

Mickey look at his friends and he noticed the sad and hungry look on their faces.

“Aw, don’t feel bad, guys,” Mickey encouraged, to try and cheer them up, “come on fellas, secret handshake!”

Feel brightened up, Mickey, Oswald and Goofy perform their secret handshake they formed together, when they were kids. As the girls and Pluto and Figaro watched them in amusement.

“Why one of these days, we’re going to be eating just like the King,” Mickey said, full of hopes, “With lots of… lots of turkey and ham…”

“And potatoes and corn,” Minnie fantasied.

The thought of food made the others imagine what sorts of foods they would eat if they were royalty.

“Oh yeah and ice creams and cookies,” Goofy said dreamingly to join in the fun.

“And pies!” Oswald joined in, while licking his lips.

“And fruit tarts,” Ortensia wished, as she fantasied the taste of them.

“And cobblers, piled up this high,” Mary showed as she gestured the height with her hands.

* * *

_Goofy sings: ‘Give me a suckling pig, to make my belly big,’_

_Mickey sings: ‘I’m just a little guy, give me a pizza pie.’_

__

__

_Ortensia and Oswald sings: ‘We’d have a happy face, next to the fireplace.’_

__

__

_Minnie and Mary sings: ‘We like a hat to wear.’_

__

__

_Goofy sings: ‘and thermal underwear.’_

__

__

_Mickey sings: ‘It would be appealing,’_

__

__

_Goofy and Oswald sings: ‘to have a royal feeling,’_

__

__

_All sing: ‘Doing everything a little bit like a king.’_

__

__

_Goofy and Oswald sings: ‘Like a king!’_

__

__

_Mickey sings: ‘Like a king!’_

__

__

_All sing as they bowed to Mickey: ‘Just a little bit like a king.’_

__

__

_Mickey sings: ‘I…’ (holds the note)_

__

__

_All sing: ‘Just a little bit like, just a little bit like, just a little bit, little bit, little bit like.’_

__

__

_Mickey sings ‘… would love to live just like a king.’_

* * *

As the group played their little game dressing Mickey up like a king, an avalanche of snow fell right on top of them.

Half buried in snow the group managed to dug themselves out until they heard a chorus of drunken weasel guards riding passed them in their carriage with their Captain of the guards, Captain Pete, driving the carriage.

As they weasel guards sung praises to their captain, Pluto and Figaro notice a huge sack full of food tied to the back of the carriage, with a trail of sausages dangling from the sack. It made their mouths water at the sight of the sausages and they both ran after the carriage.

Mickey and Mary ran after them to try to stop them leaving the others behind as they tried to get out of snow.

“Pluto, no!” Mickey cried out to stop his dog.

“No, Figaro,” Mary shouted to her cat, “come back here!”

“No, Mary, come back!” Minnie cried out fearfully to her sister.

But she was too far away to hear Minnie’s plea, she raced after Mickey until they arrived to late, Pluto and Figaro had got inside the castle gates.

They panted as they reached the gates, out of breath they had no choice but go inside the castle gates.

Mickey knocked that castle gates door.

A door slot from the gate slung opened. “Who goes there and what do you want?” A rude voice shouted from the peephole made Mickey and Mary jump back with fright.

“Oh, gosh, we just wanna to get our dog and cat back,” Mickey explained, trying not to get too nervous with Mary hiding behind him, “they ran in before we could catch them.”

Then the guard from the peephole suddenly noticed Mickey and immediately began to stutter at the sight of him.

“Oh, ah! …Yo-Your Majesty?” The guard spluttered with shock to see Mickey and Mary though the gate and straight away he opened the gate door for them. “Oh! Please, do come in, Sire.”

This sudden change in behaviour made Mickey and Mary very confused but they said nothing and went through the doorway.

“Oh, ha-ha, thanks,” Mickey thanked the guard as he went through with Mary behind him.

“Thank you very much, sir,” Mary kindly expressed to the guard; who was now shaking very nervously.

“I didn’t know it was you,” the guardsmen said very quickly as they passed, “forgive me, sire.”

As Mickey and Mary went off to find Pluto and Figaro the guardsmen closed the door behind them.

“Phew,” he breathed out with relief as he swiped away a sweat. Then a huge boot stamped down on his foot. He gave out a yelp of pain.

“What do you think this is?” Captain Pete questioned his buffoon guardsmen, he had seen him let two peasant scum in the castle grounds and he began ring his scrawny neck, “Open house?”

“But, Captain,” the guardsmen choked as he pointed towards where Mickey and Mary went, “that was the Prince!”

“Then who’s that, numbskull?” Captain Pete forcefully showed the guardsmen to the window to see a rather familiar silhouette shadow from the castle window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the mysterious Prince from the window and what is the mystery of Mary past?
> 
> Find out in the next Chapter of the Prince and the Pauper: A royal twist.


	3. The Prince meets the Paupers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a little quote from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: (c) I don't own Disney or the Characters.

At the window in the Library, a teenage Prince, who wore a red velvet doublet, was looking out of the window in boredom, while Horace; his teacher carried on the mathematic lessons for the day as Donald; his valet was polishing priceless treasures and putting them back into the cupboard.

"Now to review, sire," Horace droned on his lecture, "all triangles have three sides, and the relations between sides are known as ratio. Trigonometry is the branch of mathematics that deals…"

Prince Michael hardly heard his teacher's lecture and paid attention to the peasant children; who were playing outside in the snow. As he watched them, he wished he could be away from the boring lesson and to be free from a restrained life. As he watch the children playing, brought back some bittersweet memories of his childhood and of his dearest friend, Marianne.

* * *

_Many years ago around Christmas time, the North King's family had sometimes come down from the North to spend holiday in his father's castle._

__

_While their parents would get together they put Horace and Nurse Clara in charge of the children, Michael took Marianne's hand in his._

__

_"Shall we go out and play in the snow?" he asked her playfully, he knew she couldn't resist going outside. Marianne gave a mischievous smile and they both rushed out into the castle gardens, with their teacher and nurse following them._

__

_They spend the day playing in the winter wonderland garden, throwing snowballs at each other and make snow angels on a blanket of snow._

__

_"Michael, let's build a snowman," Marianne suggested from lying in the snow, Michael had a sudden thought that made his lips form a smirk, "I got better idea, listen," and whispered his plan to Marianne which made her giggle._

__

_Later the Prince found Donald in the laundry room helping Daisy; who was a daughter of one of chamber maids, with the laundry._

__

__

_While he was busy talking to her, Michael carefully made sure Donald wasn't looking and picked up his blue hat with a red feather; that was hanging from one of the hooks and quickly ran off before he was seen. Meanwhile Marianne was building the snowman._

__

__

_"Marianne," the Prince called to her as he ran towards her waving the hat he swiped, "I got Donald's cap!"_

__

__

_"Great, let's complete the snowman," Marianne giggled and Michael placed the cap on top of the snowman that looks more like a snow-duck. They made a funny Donald snowman, then they went to hide and waiting for Donald to get his hat._

__

__

_It wasn't long before Donald discovered his hat was taken and went to look for it, until he heard voices shouting_

__

__

_"That's Donald Duck!" He looked over and saw the Prince and the Princess pointing at the snowman that look like him in a sack way, wearing his hat._

__

__

_"That's Donald Duck, that's Donald Duck!" They kept chanting until Donald started to lose his temper._

__

__

_"Oh yeah?" He challenged and ran towards them, both Michael and Marianne got out of the way when Donald crashed right into the snowman and was covered in a snow that he made himself into a snowman with his cap back on top his head._

__

__

_The prince and princess couldn't to contain their laughter at Donald's predicament._

__

__

_Donald was not very happy that he'd been used in their joke and bashed away the snow._

__

__

_"So! Very funny," Donald said sarcastically as he began to roll up his sleeves, "very funny!" And began to run after them. Donald chased them all though the garden until Horace and Clara found them and gave a good scolding and made them apologise to Donald and to make them play nicely with him._

__

__

_Even though they played tricks on Donald, they still remain best of friends and they began to play together._

* * *

"Sire!"

The prince snapped out from his childhood memories and looked to up to Horace who caught him not paying any attention to the lesson.

"If you can give me you fool attention?" Horace carried on, preparing to test the Prince's knowledge. "Name the three secondary trigonometric ratios."

Donald, who was still polishing the things from the cupboard, sniggered at the Prince's awkward situation.

Michael heard Donald sniggering, then he thought of a little plan to have some fun and looked at his teacher as he plotted. "You may begin." Horace consented as he went back to the drawing board.

"Um… cotangent," the Prince answered as soon Horace's back was turned, he pulled out a pea shooter from under his book and quickly shot a pea at Donald's head.

When Donald was busy getting to polish the cross-bearing orb, he felt something small and hard hit the back of his head. "Ow, what the heck was that?" He rubbed his head as he muttered to himself.

"Secant," Prince Michael answered the second ratio to Horace, who was writing on the board as he quickly readied another pea in his pea shooter and made another shot at Donald.

"Ow!" Donald yelped as the second shot hit him in his tail feathers and looked round who was responsible, "Who did that?" He only noticed the Prince; who was trying to act innocently as he tried to thought up the third ratio.

"What is it?" He brooded over the answer. "What is it?"

Seen that the Prince wasn't doing anything at the moment, Donald suspiciously went back to polishing the orb.

"Yes, yes," Horace wrote down the two correct ratios on the board as Michael quickly fired the third shot at Donald's tail feathers.

"Ow, hey!" As the third shot hit Donald, he saw the Prince had moved as he went back to his seat and knew immediately that it was the Prince.

"Cosecant!" He guessed as try to resume his position at the desk.

Donald growled and went red in the feathers as he loosed his temper and decided to get back at the Prince.

"Sire, we've been though this time and time again." Horace pointed out the wrong answer to the Prince, without noticing what was going on behind his back.

Donald looked around spotted the candelabra and a wicked grin appeared on his face as started to dismantle the candelabra and formed it into a giant pea shooter.

While Donald looked for the perfect target, Prince Michael got up from his desk, standing in front of Horace's' back and pulled a funny face at Donald, daring him to take the shot.

"The answer's hypotenuse," Horace explained to the Prince while his back was still turned and Donald fired a wax candle stick from the candelabra straight at the prince.

"Hypoten…" Horace was explaining as the Prince got out of the way of the Candle wax. "…USE!" Shrieked a startled Horace as the candle wax hit him from behind, he quickly cleared his throat to correct himself.

"Now Donald," Horace began to lecture at Donald as hid the candelabra behind his back and tried not to look guilty.

"I'll have you know that I don't find you behaviour amusing at all." As Horace lectured Donald, Prince Michael began to imitate his teacher behind his back. "If the Prince is to assume the royal duties, that…" Horace carried nearly caught the Prince who quickly drop the Imitation as soon as he turned to him and carried on when his teacher's back was turned.

"But, but he started it!" Donald tried to explain to Horace as he pointed at the prince.

"Donald!" Horace shouted sternly and pointed towards the door to motion Donald to get out as the Prince made the same pose.

"Ah phooey, I'm always getting in trouble for that stupid Prince." Donald sulkily grumbled as he left the library, dragging the candelabra behind him.

Prince Michael started to giggle as Donald left the room.

"And as for you, your highness," Horace turned to the Prince, catching him in the act. "you know that your father is ill and requires rest and quiet."

Reminded of his Father's illness made Michael feel depressed and guiltily sat back at his desk. As Horace was about to continue the lesson, Michael heard barking and people shouting from outside of his window.

He opened the window and saw Captain Pete holding a person trapped in a bundle, a young peasant girl, who was trying to wriggle herself free from the captain's grasp and a yellow dog and a black and white cat were biting and clawing his trouser leg.

"Leave us alone!" The peasant girl shouted at the captain as she tried free her arm from him. "Let us go!" but she was held tight in the captain's strong grip.

"Silence, you insolent shrew!" Captain roared at the defiant girl, which shocked the Prince as he watch the scene.

"Beat it, you dumb mutt! Get out of here!" Captain Pete tried to shake the dog off his leg as he made his way towards the gate. But the dog wouldn't let go of his boot and the cat kept clawing into his leg to try and free their masters. "Let go of my leg, you filthy feline!"

Appalled by what he witnessed, the Prince decided to put a stop to the ruckus.

"Captain!" He called to the Captain of the guards to get his attention, but the Captain was too busy trying to get his captives under control. "I say Captain!" Michael shouted louder Captain Pete to hear.

Both Captain Pete and Mary looked up and saw the Prince, he froze where he stood with his two prisoners in his grasp and the cat and dog circling around him.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" The Prince demanded from the window.

"Just er…" Captain tried to explain himself to the prince as the captives were struggling to get free. "…local riffraff, Sire." He motioned the two prisoners in his grasp to the Prince. But the prince was not happy with the captain's despicable behaviour.

"Even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserves respect," Prince reprimanded the Captain, "have them brought to me at once!" He demanded and left the window.

* * *

Mary and Mickey struggled in the Captain's hands and he put them down on the ground, as Pluto and Figaro growled at the Pete.

"Oh, the Prince wishes to see you two," the Captain mocked at the two peasants, "allow me." Then he threw them both towards the castle door with Pluto and Figaro chasing after them

As soon as Mary and Mickey hit the ground, the guards picked them and took them inside the castle.

"Hey, stop put us down!" Mickey demanded as he and Mary were carried off. "we're citizens!"

Pluto and Figaro tried to chased after them but the guards shut the door, Pluto barked after them to let him and Figaro inside, but they suddenly smelt someone sinister behind them.

They each gave a growl as they turned to face the Captain, but the captain pulled an even fiercer face and he booted Pluto and Figaro outside the castle gates and landed in the snow.

* * *

Daisy Duck was busy helping in the kitchen with Clara Cluck; who used to be a nurse but now was the Castle cook.

They were preparing the feast, when Donald sulkily entered the kitchen and sat down on the table grumbling, Daisy gave a sympathetic smile as she looked at Donald's annoyed face.

"Got in trouble again, Donald?" Daisy kindly asked him, she was a kind soul to Donald ever since they were children, but she can be quite scary when she's angry.

"I don't know why I even bother, Daisy," Donald complained, "I'm the Prince's valet now, but he always plays pranks on me and I always ended up getting in trouble."

Clara Cluck looked up from her work to look at Donald who acted like a child who's just been disciplined, she put her work aside to console him.

"Don't take it heart, Donald," she motherly explained to Donald, "ever since the North kingdom fire and disappearance of the Princess, he's never really recovered from that terrible ordeal."

This made Donald feel terrible, He remembered that terrible event, it was too heartbreaking even for him.

When they heard that Princess Marianne disappeared and was never seen again, Prince Michael went into a state of shock and shut himself in his room and didn't come out for a long while.

He remembered how miserable the prince looked and he hardly ate anything.

Donald and former Nurse Clara did all they can to help him and bring him back to his old self and eventually he got out his room more often.

"Maybe he's only playing these pranks on you and Horace because it reminds him of the times he had with his beloved Marianne?" Clara said to make Donald understand the Prince's behaviour.

"I too miss Princess Marianne very much and not a day goes by that I don't think of her." Clara looked sorrowful at the remembrance of her beloved princess.

Donald gave a Clara a sympathetic squeeze on her feathered hand to comfort her.

"Well, even though I will never admit it," Donald said as he patted her hand, "I do miss the pranks they both played on me. But please don't tell anyone."

Clara and Daisy laughed as they got back to work.

"So what you're preparing for?" Donald asked in curiosity as he looked at the food.

"The Duke Mortimer of the North is coming today," Daisy explained as she stirred the soup, "so there'll be a feast and the Prince will have to welcome him in his father's stead."

"I don't liked the Duke," Donald said in disgust at the mention of the Duke, "he's creepy and power mad!"

"I know Donald," Clara agreed, for she never liked the Duke when he used to visit the North kingdom. "But we must hide our dislike. Do you understand?"

Donald nodded, it was clear to him that this evening is not going to be pleasant.

* * *

Meanwhile the guards left Mickey and Mary in the hall, to meet the Prince. They looked around to explore their surroundings in awe at the colourful banners, a collection of suits of armour at the side of the walls and the tall windows.

"Wow." Both Mickey and Mary said in union, for they had never inside a castle before.

But when Mary took a closer look at the hall way, that looked very familiar to her, then sudden vision flashed of herself running down this hall giggling with someone chasing after her.

She shook herself from the sudden hallucination and placed her hand on her head as if she was getting a head ache.

"Are you all right, Mary," Mickey asked her with concern when he noticed she swayed a little, "are you ill?"

"No, I'm fine, Mickey," Mary assured him with a smile, then looked more carefully around her, "it's just…this place, it's… it's like a memory from a dream."

"Oh really?" Mickey asked with curiosity, he knew about her dreams because she told him along Oswald and Goofy. "Maybe you were a princess in your past life." He teased her.

"Yeah right, like that would be possible." She said sarcastically, knowing that it was impossible.

Mickey and Mary continued down the hall until Mickey noticed his reflection in the polished marble floor, he gave himself a wave.

"Hi-ya." He giggled at his reflection, Mary giggled softly at Mickey as he polished the floor with his foot.

"I'm just a little guy," He sang as he danced with his reflection, which made Mary laugh even more, "give me—whoa!" He yelped as he began to skid across the floor.

"Watch out, Mickey!" Mary cried as he crashed into one of the suits of armour, the helmet crashed on his head as the rest of the suits of armour fall like dominoes.

"Oh no!" Mary cried out as the suits armour came chasing down on the floor.

* * *

When Prince Michael heard the crash from the library, he came out of the room to investigate.

"What the devil's going on out here?" He demanded as he looked round for the source of the noise.

Then crash! A helmet landed straight on his head. Startled by the sudden attack he wondered around blindly trying to find his way through the helmet.

"Donald!" He shouted through the helmet, "If this is your idea of humour I!—"

He tripped over a gauntlet and suddenly crashed into someone who was wearing a helmet too.

"Mickey," A girl cried as she watched her friend bumped into someone in a helmet. "Are you all right?" She ran over to other boy and then they noticed him.

The two boys in each helmet looked at each other from under their helmets and saw they both share the same brown eyes, they both lifted the visor of the their helmets to get a better look.

Startled a what they had just seen, they pulled off their helmets form their helmets and looked at each other in the face saw they had the same face.

"Aaahhh!" They both yelled in surprise and fell backwards, Mary was equally shocked too seeing two share the same face.

"Most wonderful!" She whispered to herself in awe.

Both Mickey and Prince Michael stared at each other to see if they were dreaming, they moved around each other in the same motion, like in a mirror.

Mary watch them closely as they each pinch each other's ear to see if they were real. Then finally they held up three fingers and it became clear that they were definitely not dreaming.

"Aaaahhh!" They yelped at the same time and jumped away from each other, " You look just like!— I though you were!—"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Prince Michael motioned his guests to calm down, "just a moment."

"Now who are you and who is your tailor?" He asked Mickey as he circled around Mickey and Mary were trying to fix the remains of the suits of armour, intrigued by this boy who bears a striking resemblance to himself.

"My name's Mickey," Mickey stuttered nervously, as he picked up the Prince's hat and handed over to him, "Mickey Mouse, your royal highness. I mean uh…"

"Ah, The beggar boy!" Prince Michael accepted his hat back and placed it on his head, then he noticed the young mouse maiden who was still tidying the mess they made.

And when their eyes met for the first time, a strange feeling came over them.

_"Wow, she's beautiful."_ Michael thought to himself as he stared at her sparkling crystal blue eyes. And Mary blushed under the sight of his deep brown gaze.

"And what's your name, fair maiden?" The prince gallantly asked her.

"My name is Mary, your royal highness." She politely curtsied to him.

"Delighted to meet you both," Prince Michael welcomed them, " I am Prince Michael." And he helped Mickey up and then held his hand for Mary to take and gently helped her up for the floor

"Well, Mickey and Mary, I must thank you both for saving my life." He thanked them as he guided them through the hall, away from the suits of armour mess.

"Saving your life?" Both Mickey and Mary said together in confusion.

"I was about to die of boredom when you interrupted my lesson," he explained as he led them to his giant royal chamber, "do you know what it's like to be the Prince?"

"Oh boy, it must be fun." Mickey assumed as he and Mary warmed them selves by the fire place, "Yes, it must be wonderful living in a castle." Mary agreed as she basked herself in the warmth from the huge blaze.

"Well, I Never had a moment to myself." Prince complained about his stuffy life in the palace, which surprised Mickey and Mary because they thought that being royalty is fun.

"Breakfast at 7:00, lessons 'till lunch," Prince Michael complained about his boring daily routine in the palace while Mickey and Mary explore his room, "fencing 'till teatime and every night banquet after feast after banquet…" He continued as he went to his wardrobe, pulled out some fancy clothes and tossed them in the air and they landed on Mickey and Mary.

"Wow." Mickey said as he and Mary touched the magnificent fabric with wonder.

"…And then at 9:00; bedtime." The prince finished as they both explored the giant four poster bed.

Mary touched the fine bedclothes, for years she and her orphan family slept in straw filled beds with ragged sheets or on hardwood floors. She never felt anything so soft and warm.

"Beddy-bye…" Mickey said dreamily as he snuggled against the velvet pillow. Mary laughed a little as she bounced on top the bed.

"Oh how I envy your freedom," Prince admitted to his newest friends as he looked into his tall mirror, Mickey and Mary looked at each other in confusion at what the Prince just said.

"Well, I uh…" Mickey tried explain to the Prince what their lives were really like, but the Prince kept on talking.

"Games all day long, no studying dreary old books," The prince continued as he fantasied about a life as a peasant, Mickey came over to him by the mirror, "staying up late as you like eating junk food. Oh if I could take your place for just one day." Prince Michael wished.

Mary looked at the boys from where she sat on the bed and thought of an amusing and yet ridiculous idea.

"You know, since you two look exactly like twins," Mary joked as she hopped from the bed and walked over to them and stood by them looking in the mirror, "why not switch places with each other?" She laughed at that silly idea.

Prince gasped as he thought about what Mary said and gazed at Mickey and himself in the Mirror.

"Yes, what a grand idea!" He agreed as he switched his cap for Mickey's hat. Mary was taken by surprise by his sudden agreement to her joke.

"But your Majesty, I was only jesting!" Mary tried to explain to him, she doesn't want to put Mickey in trouble.

"Don't you see? It will be perfect." Said the excited Prince, for he never heard a word Mary said, he grabbed Mickey to take him behind the screen.

_'I wish I'd kept my mouth shut.'_ Mary wished to herself, for she had a bad feeling about this idea.

"I'll take your place with your friends in the streets of London, Mary can be my guide," Michael clarified to Mickey as they appeared from the screen, the prince wore Mickey's peasant clothes, "and you shall be the Prince."

When Mickey appeared from the screen, he was wearing the Prince's finest clothes. "The Prince? I can't be the Prince!" Mickey stuttered as he straighten the Prince's cap, "I mean—how do I act, what, what will I say?"

Mary could see how nervous Mickey was at this terrible plan.

"You needn't worry, lad." Prince Michael assured him confidently. "To govern, you need to say only one or two things."

" 'Thats a splendid idea, I'm glad I thought of it.'" The Prince demonstrated to Mickey as he held a rapier and talked to the suit armour like a person. "and 'Guards, seize him!'" The prince suddenly threw the rapier at one of the paintings, luckily Mary and Mickey dodged out of the way before the rapier could hit them.

"But your Father; the King…" Mickey said worried about what would happen if the King finds out about his identity.

"I'll be back in the wink of an eye, and if there's any trouble?" The prince instructed to Mickey as he made a few adjustment on himself, he plucked something from his pocket.

"All men know me by this." Prince Michael showed to Mickey and Mary his gold ring on his finger with the royal crown emblem.

"Wow." Mary and Mickey said together as they gazed at the ring.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Mickey said doubtfully as the prince hopped onto the window seat and opened the window.

"Mickey is right, your highness," Mary agreed, she did not want to leave Mickey alone in the castle. "This would only get messy if we get discovered."

"He'll do fine, Mary," Prince Michael said in confidence as he opened the windows, he checked Mickey to make sure no one will suspect a thing, "why he's looking more royal already."

Mary looked over at Mickey; who was trembling nervously. 'He may dress like a royal, let's hope he can act like one.' She thought hopefully.

"Come, Mary," Prince Michael urged Mary and held out his hand for her to take, "we better go, before we're found."

Mary hesitated and looked at Mickey with worry, she didn't really want to leave Mickey here, what would Minnie or Oswald say when she see's the prince trying to act out their friend.

Mickey gave her a slight squeeze with her hand and an unsure smile to tell her it was going to be OK, Mary took a deep breath and went to the window and took the Prince's hand.

"Now remember what I told you, Mickey," The prince instructed him for the last time, "and you'll have no trouble, goodbye Mickey."

As they began to climbed down the tree under the window Mickey looked out of the window and started to look worried.

"Well, um, you won't forget to come back now, will ya?" Mickey asked them with uncertainty.

"Don't worry Mickey, we'll be back for you." Mary promised and gave him a not-to-worry look.

Mickey watched as they ascended to the ground.

"Well..goodbye." he softly said to them.

Mary looked up at him for the last time and then looked at the Prince who was near the ground, she felt a sudden doubt.

_'Why do I feel this is not a very good idea?'_ She thought to herself and continued to climb down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Mickey be able to pull of being royal and will Prince Michael discover what it's really like to be a commoner?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter of the Prince and the Pauper: a royal twist.

**Author's Note:**

> Will the long lost Princess ever be found, who will stop the ruthless Captain and his henchmen and who was behind the North Kingdom fire?
> 
> Find out on the next Chapter of The Prince and the Pauper: A royal twist.


End file.
